When Rose met River
by daisiella13
Summary: So The Doctor Meta-Crisis and Rose lived together in their parallel universe. At the same time the doctor was running around with the Ponds and River Song. But what if River accidently entered their parallel universe with Madame Kovarian and the Silence hot on her trail? No River-Rose bash
1. Prologue

**_second story. Whoo Hoo. and yes, as you may have noticed it's a river story again. what can i say? I'm obsessed. updates will probably take a while since i'm working on two fanfics at the same time, but don't worry, i don't intend to abandon either of them._**

* * *

The day started the same as ever, woke up, ate, called my mum, and went to work with my husband… the usual. Except for one thing, because there's something I forgot to mention:

My husband – he's a Human Time-Lord Meta-Crisis from a parallel universe, called The Doctor.  
My job – Managing Torchwood with The Doctor.  
My mum – she's also from a parallel universe but she's just a normal human being, like me.  
Who am I? Rose Tyler, Defender of the earth. And this is the story of how I met River Song.

* * *

**_hope you liked it, _**


	2. Chapter 1

**River's POV:**

River woke up on the floor. She groaned. There was a pain in her ankles. She slowly got up and took a look at her surroundings. She was in a hotel in 21st century Earth. She walked towards a mirror. That's when she saw them. The markings on her face, and on her arms.  
"Silence." She whispered. Oh my god, there were loads of them, coming closer to her…  
Then, suddenly, River was in the hotel lobby. How she got there? She didn't have a clue. The markings on her arms were still there but this time there was something else as well, a red flashing light coming from her hand. She pressed on the light, and she heard a voice speaking in a worried and scared tone. A familiar voice, her voice.  
"Run. Whatever you do, run, and don't turn back. There are loads of them. Use your time-vortex- manipulator to get to somewhere else. Doesn't matter where, or when, just get out."  
River looked at her wrist and saw her Time-Vortex-Manipulator there. She didn't remember putting it on, but then again, if the silence were involved then there was probably a lot that she didn't remember.  
She started pressing random buttons, muttering to herself: "Take me some, anywhere, just not here." She pressed the button that would take her to where she had set the coordinates. But something went wrong. Using the Time-Vortex-Manipulator was normally easy and quick. But this time it was slow, and it hurt – Hurt like hell. She felt like all of the nerves in her body were being set on fire, and it didn't end. Until it did.  
River found herself once again looking at her surroundings. This time she was on a beach of some sort, or a bay. She walked around for a bit, looking for something to indicate where she was.  
That's when she saw it, a little sigh with three little words. Three words that she never thought she'd see. Three words – Bad Wolf Bay. She ran back to where she had begun and wrote something on the sand. She hoped that the tide wouldn't wash it out before he saw it.

* * *

**Rose's POV:**

She woke up to the sound of her alarm. She turned it off and looked to the side of the bed were The Doctor was supposed to be but found it blank. She got up and went downstairs to eat breakfast, wondering where he was. As she walked down the stairs she heard The Doctor talking to someone on the phone:  
"Are you sure? And it's right where we were? Okay, we'll be our way"  
"Doctor? What's going on?" Rose asked him  
"Apparently there's been some activity down in Norway. Someone just appeared there from nowhere. Can you guess where?"  
"What, you mean Bad Wolf Bay?" The Doctor nodded. Rose couldn't believe it. "Are you sure?"  
"I won't know for sure until I check it out myself, but from the readings that they found there's a big possibility."  
"What about the person that appeared there? Can't anyone ask him about what happened?"  
"Her, and no, we can't. It would seem that she ran away before anyone got there."  
"Wait, how do you know it's a she? And if she did run away then how do you know that she was there?"  
"We know because she left us a message."  
"That said… what exactly?"  
"I don't know. That's why we need to go check it out."  
"Okay, looks like we're going on a road trip."

* * *

Not too long afterwards they got to the bay.  
"Sir." A man walked up to them, saluting.  
"Oh, don't salute."  
"Sorry sir."  
"So come on, show us the message." Rose said.  
The man took them to where the message on the sand was. It said:

_Hello sweetie, by the time you read this I will hopefully be far away, but don't worry, you'll see me soon enough. But Doctor, don't go looking for me, I'll come to you._

"Doctor? She said Doctor, with a capital 'D'. Is she from our world?" Rose asked The Doctor.  
"I don't know. But I guess we'll find out soon.


	3. Chapter 2

_"I don't know. But I guess we'll find out soon."_

* * *

_Three months later:_

Rose walked into Torchwood, exchanging good morning's with everyone.

Lizzie Shelling , the top scientist, called her over.

"Good morning Lizzie, any news?"

She shook her head. "No, there hasn't been any more activity at the bay since we called you 3 months ago."

"Okay, thanks anyway." Rose said. She walked into her office feeling disappointed. Ever since they had got the message on the sand they hadn't been able to find any other leads to who were there or where they went. She sat down on her chair and looked out of the window. She smiled at what she saw.

2 years earlier, aliens had come to earth and had built a huge university that stretched upon an enormous amount of land. The aliens had a plan to conquer the earth, but she and The Doctor had stopped them. However, after they had been stopped, there was a huge university left with no one to care for it.

At that time, Rose and The Doctor had been married for 6 months, after a year of getting used to normal life together in a parallel universe. But of course, they didn't want a completely normal life – too boring, so they took the land that had been left, and turned it into a science university/center. Physics, biology, archeology… you name it, and in the center of it all was the management, also known as torchwood.

Rose's phone ringed, she had gotten a phone call from The Doctor.

"I'm in the archeology building, new students have arrived and they want us to be there to welcome them. I know its last minute but – "

"– I'll be there."

"Thanks."

"See you in a few."

"Bye."

5 minutes later Rose entered the archeology building and rushed over to The Doctor. The head of the archeology department hushed everyone down and gestured for Rose and The Doctor to come forward.

"Hello Everyone." The Doctor started. "Welcome. My name is Doctor John Smith." Someone snorted when they heard that but The Doctor continued as if they hadn't any noise.

"Two years ago..." The Doctor started his tale.

"… and now I am happy to welcome all of you to learn with us. Good luck."

Everyone clapped, and then most of them divided into groups and started talking among themselves, as well as to different teachers. Others went to the snack table and got a drink or something to eat. Rose and The Doctor started talking to some of the students. About half an hour later, after they had just finished talking to one of the groups, Rose and The Doctor heard a voice behind them.

"Nice speech, Doctor," she stopped and laughed a bit. "Doctor_ John Smith."_

The Doctor smiled and turned around to the mysterious person.

"I'm guessing you're the one that laughed before when I said my name. Can I ask what was so funny? Ms..." He paused, looking quite startled as he took in the woman's features.

Rose turned around and saw a woman in her thirties with blonde bouncy curls flying everywhere, holding a drink. Rose wondered what about this woman had startled her husband but decided to ask about her later on when they were alone.

The woman must have thought his stop was an opening for her to say her name because that's what she did. "Song, Ms. River Song.


	4. Chapter 3

_***shocked, disbelieving faces all around the room. could it be? could she actually be posting another chapter on one of her stories?***_

_**yes, i'm back. i am so so sorry for not updating in 6 months. (wow has it really been that long?) and i'm really sorry about how short this is but look - you guys get 2 chapters - that's got to count for something, right?**_

_**so without further adue... i present to you chapter 3:**_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_Rose turned around and saw a woman in her thirties with blonde bouncy curls flying everywhere, holding a drink. Rose wondered what about this woman had startled her husband but decided to ask about her later on when they were alone._

_The woman must have thought his stop was an opening for her to say her name because that's what she did. "Song, Ms. River Song. _

_River's POV:_

The Doctor stayed frozen for a few seconds.

"Are you okay? Doctor Smith?" River asked in a worried tone.

Anyone who was looking at her from the outside would have thought that she was sincerely worried, but on the inside it was a completely different story.

River felt quite smug as she saw his response to seeing her. By her calculations this version of The Doctor had probably only met her once, _maybe _twice, but really that was more than enough for her to leave an impression on him. And seeing his face when he saw what-he-thought-was _a parallel version of her_?Priceless!

"Err… umm… yeah, yeah… sorry! I'm not really in it today." The Doctor mumbled.

She laughed. "I can see that."

"So, can I ask what's so funny about my name?" He said, trying to make up for before. _I mean really? Who knew that the mysterious archeologist he had met at The Library in the 51__st__ century was originally from 21__st__ century Earth? _He thought to himself.

"John? _John Smith?_ I mean, really?" she asked.

"Yeah… why? What's wrong with that? Do you have a problem with my name?" he asked her, still not understanding what she found so funny.

"It's just that it's just the MOST common name you could have come up with…"

"Are you saying that I just MADE UP my name?" The Doctor asked getting annoyed with her.

"Well no…" _Yes. _"I'm just saying that it's a bit ironic that such a remarkable man who has done _so_ much, could have such an ordinary name as _John Smith_." She replied calmly, trying to hold in a laugh at his face. She didn't really manage because a few seconds later she was laughing her head off along with Rose, who found their whole exchange quite amusing and funny. River tried to stop but the look on his face was just _precious_. She was in love with the eleventh Doctor but she couldn't deny that this face was simply _adorable_. Even if he was a clone of the real Doctor.


	5. Chapter 4

**_and... as promised, a second chapter posted. this time i gave you some John/Rose fluff. enjoy :D_**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_John's POV:_

The Doctor stood there pouting, as the two women next to him giggled. He honestly didn't understand what was so funny. Yes – he had chosen a common name, but he had always used 'John Smith' as an alias and clone or no clone, he wasn't going to stop using it now.

He huffed in annoyance. Even when he was a complete stranger to her she still seemed to have a one up on him. _And Rose too!_

_"Traitor."_ He muttered. If anything that made them laugh even harder. He couldn't believe that Rose was joining in with her. She was supposed to be on _his _team! After all, she was his wife!

He quickly brightened up at that thought. Rose Tyler was his wife! Or should he say Rose _Smith_? … Or maybe "Mrs. Doctor Metacrisis"? Either way his heart swelled whenever he thought of her. He'd admit, three and a half years prior when they had been left together on the bay he'd had his doubts – and he _knew _that Rose had also. But he meant it when he whispered the words "I love you" into her ear and after a year of self doubting and secretly wondering if she was really was as happy with him as she made out to be, he proposed to her. He smiled at the memory.

_#FLASHBACK#_

_"Where are we going?" A giggling blindfolded Rose questioned._

_"Wait and see." He laughed, as he led her towards their destination. _

_"Well this blindfold is making it kind of hard to." She joked. They walked for another few minutes before stopping. He took the blindfold off of Rose and she gasped at what she saw. _

_They were in the middle of a field full of beautiful roses of many different colors. The Doctor smiled as he saw the look of pure happiness on Rose's face. _

_"Oh, John… it's beautiful." She twirled around to see all the flowers. _

_When he arrived to this universe he changed his name to John Smith. He mostly still thought of himself as The Doctor but if he was going to live a proper life as a human he knew that he needed a name that fit the culture. Most of the world referred to him as The Doctor John Smith. Rose would often switch between the two names. Whether he was The Doctor or John would vary on her mood, or which name she felt like saying at that moment. As far as the two were concerned, they were both his names so it didn't really matter which one was used._

_"I'm glad you like it." He said, reaching to hold her hand._

_"I don't like it." She turned to face him. "I love it!" She leaned forward to kiss him. When their lips parted Rose's face was of pure bliss. "And I love you." _

_"I love you." He replied._

_"Quite right too." She responded cheekily._

_Suddenly The Doctor took Rose's other hand. "Rose Tyler. Whether I knew it or not, I have loved you ever since I wore that leather jacket and grabbed your hand in the basement of that clothing store and said 'run'. And the more time I spent with you, the more and more I fell in love with you." She smiled. He kneeled down and took out a ring from his pocket. Rose gasped._

_"Rose Marion Tyler, will you do the honor of being my wife?" he asked her in anticipation. Tears came to Rose's eyes. Tears of joy or tears of sadness? He hoped it was the former, or else he worried his single heart might just break._

_"Well it took you long enough." She exclaimed happily, before kissing him. 'Hmm…' He thought to himself. 'She's kissing me – that's good, right?'_

_ "Is that a yes…?" He asked her, feeling confused as she pulled him into a hug. _

_ She laughed. "Of course that's a yes you big idiot!" She looked at him, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. "Yes John." Her voice full of emotion, "I will marry you." She said with a huge smile._

_John's face widened into a smile as big as hers. She cried and laughed at the same time out of happiness as he slid the rind onto her finger. Rose held her arm out as she admired her ring in the sunlight. She then turned back to face her fiancé. He cupped her face and pulled her in to a passionate kiss._

_#END OF FLASHBACK#_

* * *

**_and remember, don't forget to REVIEW!_**


End file.
